A Never Told Story
by RangerRainbow
Summary: My name is Kumiko. My story is simple, yet un-heard of. Who would have guessed that in the soul society, I would do what I did. Become what I become. Find friends I could trust. I've been taken in by a family, and the soul society has helped me with much. I owe it to them, to protect them.


_**Hello everyone i decided to give this a shot on a anime based story and see how it goes... Let me know what you think of it okay?**_

_**I don't not own bleach (sadly) **_

_**R&R please and let me know what you thought on it.  
**_

* * *

Byakuya's POV

"Byakuya my son, come with me."

"Yes father."

_I wonder what it is he wants me for. _My father brought me to the repentance cell. It's strange though. There seems to be spiritual pressure seeping outside of the cell. _Who is in there? Or better yet, what is in there that can produce such a powerful spiritual pressure, that it leaks through the cell? _As we walked closer it got harder for me to walk without taking deep breaths every once in a while. The spiritual pressure seems almost sad.

"Byakuya."

My father stopped at the end of the bridge, which was at least a good 50-80 meters away from the cell.

"Once you can stand to be in the area surrounding this spiritual pressure, you will get called upon by the head captain Yamamoto to protect this place."

The spiritual pressure started to feel almost. Happy?

"There is no doubt in my mind. That you can sense that the spiritual pressure went from being sad to happy right now."

I couldn't help but wonder why it did such a thing.

"What are you talking about Captain?"

My father was captain of Squad Six, of the thirteen guard court squads. As was his father before him.

"Byakuya, have you ever heard of the incident around 6 years ago? Dealing with that child that killed her parents, because her spiritual pressure was out of control after she turned a certain age?"

I had heard something like that, when I was just started to finish my training with the other great families of the soul society's children. _That was only 6 years ago._

"I heard very little about it."

"Well, that child is being held in the repentance cell."

"What?"

"Byakuya, you must understand. That as a child that has that kind of power at such a young age, of 5 is very dangerous. Also it is uncommon. Even now her power still seeps through the Saki rock that the cell is made of. She's only been here for about 4 years. It took them two years to bring her here."

"But why did they do it captain?"

"Byakuya, what would you do if you suddenly killed everyone you held dear? Yet you didn't understand what it was that you did, but only that you know deep down that you did it. Wouldn't you run away from such a fate, and hide until you knew you were able to return to ask for help. That's what Captain Yamamoto did for her. He helped her in the only way he knew he could. Believe it or not her spiritual power that is coming through the cell is not what it used to be. She's learning to supress it with in herself. Research and Development are also trying to make something that will help with this situation. She won't be able to snuff it out for good but to a place where even those who can feel it won't drop to their knees."

Just then the spiritual pressure around us felt like it was longing for something. I have no idea how I, let alone anyone could decipher what it was feeling. My father took one look at my face, and laughed.

"I should probably explain this to you as well. She doesn't get to leave the tower at all. So her way of communicating to people around her is by using her spiritual pressure. Only a few selected people are able to go into the tower to talk to her. Actually, one of your classmates is able to go to talk to her, and has been doing as such for the past two years. Kenpachi Zaraki, being one of them. Captain Yamamoto, Lieutenant Sasakibe, and Captain Aizen. There might be a few more people but that is about it. But when she falls asleep there is a group of people that go to clean her tower at night. It's the only time that her spiritual pressure isn't felt."

"Isn't Kenpachi Zaraki just a 6th seat in squad 11?"

"Yes, but his insane ability to come out of a fight with so many wounds is what makes him able to do such a thing; plus the fact that his spiritual pressure is out of control is what protects him. That is why he is allowed to go inside, and visit with Kumiko. The spiritual pressure she gives off doesn't seem to affect him as much as it does with other people. We are trying to get people around her age to spend some time with her, so as she doesn't feel trapped in by a bunch of adults. That is why I've brought you here today. So she could get use to your spiritual pressure. Plus I've told her that I'd bring you by eventually."

The spiritual pressure around us turned to joy after my father said that. Was it joy because he kept his promise to it- I mean Kumiko?

"Want to know a crazy fact about Kumiko?"

"Sure?"

"Kenpachi, and Captain Yamamoto have said that Kumiko has her Zanpakuto. She has had it for 3 years, and has been training with them every once in a while. If you listen closely when Kenpachi comes to visit her, you can sometimes hear them sparing. Even captain Yamamoto."

"Captain, this doesn't seem quite possible."

The spiritual pressure turned almost happy yet greatly depressed. My father looked at me like a bumbling fool.

"You better watch what you say, when you are anywhere near Kumiko's spiritual pressure. It's like she can hear our voice's through it. So watch your tong. As the Lieutenant of my squad, I will not have you speaking about Kumiko in such a horrible way. As for now, you may remain here until nightfall."

"Yes captain Kuchiki."

Once he left I sat on the ground in a meditating position. _Why does he care about her so much? _I tried to meditate in the spiritual pressure that was surrounding me but it got harder as time went by. The spiritual pressure around me seemed to be giving off a bored like vibe. Suddenly it seemed overjoyed. I searched out with my spiritual pressure, for what Kumiko could possibly be excited about. Then I sensed Kenpachi coming closer towards me. _So he came to visit her today? How is she able to feel that as far away as she is? _Kenpachi nodded towards me sitting on the ground, and kept going on towards the tower that Kumiko lived in.

Once Kenpachi got into the tower, his Spiritual pressure disappeared completely.

The girl's spiritual pressure dropped with him coming near. It got a little easier to breath, and relax. I couldn't imagine going inside the tower. I'd have to be on my death bed in order to go inside that place. Once night fell in the soul society I got up, and left. _Why is Kenpachi still in there? How can he stand to be in there for that long? It's got to be madness._

Once I got to my room I brought out my ink well, brush, and paper. I started to write to this Kumiko girl that was residing in the cell. Hoping that she could in fact, read. Hopefully this would make her happy. Something about all she has gone through. It sounds like she could use a friend, so she would have to make do with a few people, until she can learn how to completely snuff out her spiritual presence to a point.

Kumiko's POV

I was so over joyed that Captain Kuchiki kept his promise. He brought to me his son, which he has boasted about. Well he may have not brought him inside but he still brought him close to me so I could feel out his spiritual pressure. It isn't fully there yet, I'd give him a year to be in the same place as Kenny.

I've made so much progress with bringing in my spiritual pressure. I've almost gotten to the point where I can snuff it out to a point where I don't bring people to their knees. It only last's for about 2-5 hours at the most; before it bounces back out of my control.

"I can't wait to see other face's, and learn other people's names. To know what shade of blue the sky really is. What it's like to feel the rain. Hear the thunder roar."

I felt Kenny coming towards the tower after Byakuya's father went far away from my spiritual pressure radius. I was so happy. I don't get to see him as often as I'd like but I'd take whatever time I could. He's like a big brother that I never had. I concentrated in bringing in my spiritual pressure, to make it drop inside tower so it would be the same as it was outside of the tower. I hope I made it easy, for the people standing outside.

Once he was close to being to the front door I flash stepped all the way to the door in excitement. Once the door closed I tackled Kenny to the ground with a hug.

"Kenny, you're here!"

"Of course I promised I'd come to see you today."

I let go of Kenny, and let him get up before dragging him off to my room.

"So how is everything out there?"

"Same as always, just plain boring. Outside of that Byakuya was sitting down at the end of the bridge. Know anything about why he was there?"

"Captain Kuchiki said he'd bring his son by when he thought he could handle the spiritual pressure around the cell. He kept his promise to me."

Kenpachi laughed.

"It's beyond my understanding of how you communicate with the guards around the tower."

I shrugged my shoulders looked at the ground.

"It's hard to explain."

I grimaced, and thought about how much of a freak I must look like to most people. But they don't even know what I look like. They judge me based on the fact of what I'm able to do.

"It's not like I asked for this."

I whispered to no one in particular. I got up from where I was, and laid down on my bed with my face buried into the pillows. I want to know what grass smells like. I want to be able to bunch it up in front of my nose. I want to know the joy of the sunshine, and the gloomy ness of the moon. In a way I compare myself like the sun, and the moon. Not everyone loves the moon like they love the sun.

"Kumiko. It's not your fault that any of this happened. It just happened, and you are left to deal with the issue at hand. If you are really tired of this place, then you need to learn to control the power you have."

"I could just kill them. Then I'd be free."

"That's not the reason why you came here, and you know it little lady."

"Then why is it so hard. I've been here for 4 years now Kenny. I can barely suppress half of my spiritual power. If I do it's only for 2-5 hours."

"Then it will take you another 4 years to master it."

I didn't want to wait another 4 years to get out of this tower. I want to see everything in the outside world again. I want to make friends, and laugh with them about the stupid things. I'm only 11 and yet I have my Zanpakuto. It hasn't talked to me yet, like Captain Yamamoto said it would eventually. That the only person, who can train me about my Zanpakuto. Is the Zanpakuto itself. It sat in the corner of my room waiting for me to pick it up whenever I wanted to.

"I've got to go Kumiko."

I nodded my head at Kenpachi, and let him leave without so much as a word or a promise. I can't help but wonder why my life is like this. Why is it that I got my spiritual power at the time I did? Why is it so powerful that it can crush people, and kill them at the same time? I know why I stood in the mountains for two years. I knew I had to stay away from people or I'd kill them. With a few people being the exception of that rule.

_I can't wait to meet Captain Kuchiki, and his family. Why is he the only one whom seems to talk to me out side of the people that come to visit me?_

I walked over to my mirror, and looked at myself. I still don't understand how my name could mean 'Eternal beautiful child.' My hair was as light as it could be. It is like white. Captain Yamamoto said that it looks just like the fresh snow falling in the world of the living. My facial structures are anything but plain to myself at least. I've had no one to compare myself to but to myself. It's not like Captain Yamamoto hasn't called me beautiful. He said I was a true beauty. I really doubt it though. I can't judge what I look like with other people, I don't know anyone else besides Yamamoto, Kenny, Aizen, and Sasakibe. _Well face to face that is._

"I wish captain Kuchiki could stand my spiritual pressure. I'd really like to see him."

I couldn't help but mumble that out. I needed to hear a voice, and the only voice I get to hear freely is my own. Yamamoto has told me, that when I fall asleep my spiritual power just dissipates into nothing. I turned away from the mirror sick, and tired of my own reflection. I kicked it against the wall hearing it shatter to pieces. It reminds me of how my heart was like, for two years. I'll never forget what I've I done. It will stay with me this horrible haunting torture I've dealt with.

I felt Byakuya coming towards the cell once again but stopping at the end of the bridge. Now that I think about it I can feel the people that normally come at night to clean the tower. It's kind of ironic. They know everything about me but I know nothing about them. So why is Byakuya with them? I started to get curious. I let my inner sense's take over so I could concentrate on the spiritual energy around the group.

I was already exhausted from what I had actually done today. I think I'm at my spiritual limit, sometimes it's hard to tell. Other time's it is as easy as pie to figure out when I'm reaching my limit.

With Byakuya's presence being the last thing I truly questioned I feel asleep, knowing that he was long gone away from the tower. Byakuya must be, returning to his home here in the soul society._ With his mother, and father._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Let **__**me know what you thought and leave a comment please~**__  
_

_**much love  
**_

_**RangerRainbow (aka Kayla)  
**_


End file.
